The Devil Went Down to Georgia
by AllyMcGee
Summary: Things horribly wrong when the team is sent undercover to a couples retreat in Georgia. Kensi and Deeks pose as a married couple, while Eric and Nell pose as an engaged couple. Callen and Sam pose are Park Rangers. Tempers flare and passions heat up in the wild Georgia mountains. Will the team be able to survive each other long enough to complete the mission?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all,

After my last story, "Wild Horses", many of you asked if my next story was going to be a sequel to the first or if I was starting fresh. This particular story is fresh, though I do have a sequel planned for Wild Horses and I plan to start working on it soon! Enjoy!

"Will you move over," Kensi huffed, elbowing Deeks hard in the ribcage.

"Ow," he whined. "What was that for?"

"Your thigh is touching my thigh," Kensi snapped.

"So?"

"So, I don't want you touching me!"

"Will you two shut up," Callen shouted from the front seat. "You have been bickering for the past twenty miles.

"Yeah," Nell added. "It is getting a little tiresome."

"Shut up Nell," Kensi and Deeks said in unison.

"Hey," Eric shouted. When Kensi and Deeks turned their irritated gazes towards him he realized what he had done and sank back into the seat, drawing in on himself in hopes that they didn't kill him.

"Look," Sam said as he wiped sweat from his brow, "I know that it is hot, but we are almost there. So everyone just shut up and pretend to like each other for the next twenty miles or I swear I will pull this car over!"

The team had been sent on a mission at a couples retreat in Georgia. Deeks and Kensi were posing as a married couple, while Eric and Nell were posing as an engaged couple and Sam and Callen were posing as Park Rangers. The mission was simple enough… find the Russian assassins and capture them. They have dealt with worse, so they headed off on their mission with high hopes. Hetty had arranged a car rental for them when they arrived at the Hartsfield Jackson Airport in Atlanta. Unfortunately the plane from L.A. was delayed due to technical difficulties, which meant that the plane to Georgia was late arriving. When they finally made it to the car rental place they were not happy to find out that the nice SUV that Hetty had rented for them was no longer available. In fact there was only one vehicle left… a sedan…with a broken air conditioner. They had no choice but to take it and try to cram six adults into… not fun at all.

Nell, Eric, Kensi and Deeks were all crammed in the backseat, while Callen rode shotgun and Sam drove the three hour drive to the Blue Ridge Mountain's where the retreat was being held. At first it wasn't so bad, but as the temperatures of the scorching Georgia summer rose so did the tempers.

"God, it is so cramped back here," Kensi huffed as she tried to bully herself into more space.

"I offered to let you sit on my lap," Deeks said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Ow. Ow. OW!" He shouted when Kensi pinched his arm. "That is going to leave a bruise."

"Okay," Sam shouted, pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road and slamming on the breaks. "Everyone out! Now!" Sam wrenched his door open and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Holy crap he actually pulled the car over," Deeks whispered.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Eric asked nervously.

Sam poked his head back into the car, "I said now!"

Kensi rolled her eyes as she opened the car door and climbed out. She made sure to slam it in Deeks face before he could get out. "Real mature," he snorted before opening the door and letting himself out.

"Line up," Sam ordered.

The four team members fell into line, looking rather sheepish and embarrassed. Callen kicked back in the front seat and placed his arms behind his head, "Hey," Kensi griped. "What about Callen?"

"I'm not in trouble," Callen said with a smirk.

Sam walked over to the window and crossed his arms over his chest, "You will be if you don't get out there."

Callen looked offended, "Me? What did I do?"

"Out."

Callen climbed out of the car and sulked over to where the rest of the team was standing, taking his place at the end of the line next to Kensi, "see what you did. You got me in trouble."

"That's for calling shotgun," she said with an evil smile.

Sam began pacing slowly back and forth in front of his team with his hands clasped behind his back, "We can't be acting like this. We are getting ready to head into a mission that may take a month or the full six weeks of the program. There is no way that this mission will be a success if we can't even make it to the damn location without trying to tear each other apart. Now you all better straighten up or I will call Hetty."

"In my defense," Deeks piped up and pointed his finger at Kensi, "She started it."

Kensi elbowed him in the ribs again, "I did not!"

"Ow," Deeks said, grabbing his ribcage. "You see."

Sam swiped a hand down his face and groaned, "Kensi keep your hands to yourself. Deeks, keep your mouth shut. Can you do that? Is that too much to ask? Or do I have to separate you two?"

"If he can quit staying stupid things then I can quit hurting him," Kensi said with a scowl. Deeks opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Sam shot him a warning look.

Sam sighed, "Now how about we get back in the car and act like adults for a change?"

Everyone nodded their heads and shuffled their way back to the car. Deeks opened the door for Kensi to get in, but she just stood there. He gestured with his hand for her to sit and she looked at him like he had lost his mind, "I am not giving up the window seat Shaggy."

"Fine," he snorted. "I will just take the other window seat."

Nell had already slid into the middle seat and Eric was just about to get in when Deeks approached, "you wanna let me have the window seat this time?"

Eric hung off of the door for a moment while he thought about it. Finally he shook his head, "No."

Deeks rolled his eyes and forcefully shoved Eric into the car and across the seat so that he was crushing Nell, "Hey!" Eric shouted. "I said no. I get carsick!"

"And you will get over," Deeks grumbled as he shut the door.

Callen snickered, while Sam just shook his head, put the car in drive and pulled into traffic. This was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

A nice little surprise for you guys :)

At the retreat…

Kensi and Deeks had settled into the cabin and starting to feel a little more relaxed. Their cabin was small, but homey. The queen sized bed located in the center of the room had been draped with mosquito netting, which gave it a romantically rustic appeal. There was a small writing desk located in the corner of the room and a long dress located on the south wall. To the right of the bed was a full sized bathroom.

Kensi was stretched out on the bed like a starfish, basking in the cool of the air conditioner. Deeks stood at the foot of the bed staring down at his faux wife. She looked so cute when she was asleep, he thought to himself. Deeks couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when she snorted in her sleep…absolutely adorable.

A creaking floorboard pulled Deeks from his wandering thoughts. He turned toward the door only to find a strange man standing behind him. The man was around six foot six and was pale as newly fallen snow. His dull lips were pulled down in a disapproving scowl and his black, lifeless eyes appeared to be too small for his massive head. Deeks yelped at the sight of the man and fell back, landing on top of Kensi, waking her immediately.

"What the hell Deeks?" She grumbled as she pushed him off of her.

Deeks scooted him self up against the headboard and pointed at the man standing at the foot of their bed. Kensi looked up and gasped, quickly joining her partner at the head of the bed.

"My name is Ludwig," the man said in a slow deep voice. "I am your counselor. I am here to welcome you."

"Couldn't you have knocked first," Deeks question. "What if we were having…"

"Don't go there," Kensi warned. "Just…don't go there."

Ludwig stared down at them for a moment before speaking again, "Welcome."

"Uh…" Kensi said, squirming uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "T…thanks."

Ludwig gave them a curt nod before making his exit from their room. Once he was out of their sight Kensi let go of the breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding. Then she let go of Deeks, who she didn't realize she had been holding. He rubbed his arm where her fingernails had dug into his flesh, "That dude was…creepy."

"Creepy is an understatement," Kensi said as she walked over to the door and locked it. She was just returning to the bed when they heard Nell and Eric scream in unison.

"It sounds like Lurch paid Nell and Eric a visit," Deeks chuckled.

Kensi shivered with disgust before flopping face down onto the bed next to Deeks. He rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "So, oh lovely wife of mine, what are our plans for this afternoon?"

"Well the first thing we need to do and make sure Eric and Nell are still alive," Kensi's voice was muffled by the pillows. "The second thing that we need to do is socialize. We need to find the assassins."

Deeks picked up a strand of Kensi's hair and began twirling in his fingers, "Yeah like that is going to be easy. We don't know what they look like. We don't know their names. We don't know anything about them."

Kensi turned to face him, "we know that they are here."

Deeks shrugged his shoulders, "there are fifty couples here."

"We just have to weed them out."

"Whatever you say princess," Deeks grinned.

Kensi chuckled, "you really get into this husband and wife stuff don't you?"

"Maybe a little," he said with a sly grin. "I consider it good practice."

"Oh?" Kensi asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Practice for what?"

"You never know when I'm going to ask a beautiful woman to marry me," he reached up and softly traced the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Kensi smiled warmly, leaning into his touch. He knew that they were on a mission, but her lips looked so plump… so beautiful…so inviting, that he couldn't resist any longer. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently to hers. Kensi, who is often times unpredictable, responded in a way that he hadn't expected. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in close, deepening the kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair and rolled her over so that she was on top of him.

They had done a stellar job over the last six months of hiding their blossoming relationship. It had become easy for them to separate work from their personal life, but this had been the first "married assignment" they had been on since they had started dating and it was uncharted waters for them.

A knock at the door caused them to come to a screeching halt, "Damn it," Deeks whispered breathlessly against her neck.

Kensi rolled herself off of Deeks and opened the front door. Eric and Nell were both standing there with a look of uncomfortable shock on their faces. "What's up?" Kensi asked, still a little breathless.

Eric cleared her throat, "Uh… diner time." Neither Nell nor Eric would look anywhere but at the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Kensi asked worriedly.

"We're fine," Nell said quickly. "Uh… how about we just meet you up at the mess hall?"

"Sounds good," Kensi said with a smile. "But are you sure you two are okay?"

"Yes," they said in unison before walking away quickly.

Kensi shook her head and walked back to the bed, "I wonder what was up with them?"

Deeks didn't respond, he just stared across the room. Kensi waved her hand in front of his stony face, "Deeks. Hello… anyone home."

"The… uh… window… is open." He said with a hint of terror in his voice.

Kensi whipped her head around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. Sure enough, the curtains to the window were partially open. Eric and Nell had seen them! Kensi gasped, "Oh my God."

Deeks scrubbed a hand down his face, "we are so screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All,

I know this story is starting out a little slow, but I assure you that it will be picking up soon. I'm just laying the ground work, so bear with me.

Enjoy!

At the mess hall Kensi and Deeks filled their trays full of food and took a seat at the table across from Eric and Nell. They weren't sure what to say. Should they talk about it? Should they pretend nothing happened? This is the exact reason why dating a co-worker was such a terrible idea. Kensi mentally kicked herself for not having more self control. It wasn't just the mission in jeopardy, but their careers as well. If Hetty found out they could both be fired. The four sat in silence and picked at their food, not daring to look each other in the eye.

As the end of diner was coming to an end Nell was the first to speak up, "Eric and I have done a little research on the guests at this retreat."

"Oh?" Kensi questioned, feeling a little guilty that she hadn't started working yet.

"Yeah. We were able to eliminate eleven of the fifty couples because the timelines of the assassinations don't fit with when they were in the country. I sent you an e-mail, but I guess you were too busy to get that."

Kensi's cheeks flushed, "I will check it as soon as we get back to the cabin. Have you heard anything from Sam and Callen?"

"They checked in about an hour ago. They are staying in a cabin near the rear of the resort."

"So," Eric asked. "What do we do after diner? This is my first undercover mission and I don't really know how these things work."

"This is not your first undercover," Nell pointed out. "What about that time you were almost frelted?"

Eric leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Ah yes the frelting incident. I almost forgot about that."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "our next move would be to mingle. They have a dance every Thursday down by the lake… that would be a great way to get to know some of the other couples and find out what we can."

"Dancing," Eric paled. "No one said anything about dancing."

"Don't be such a baby," Nell huffed.

"I'm not a baby… I just can't dance."

Nell shook her head and sighed, "We'll see you guys at the dance tonight. Eric and I are going to join a group for canoeing in about thirty minutes."

"Have fun," Kensi said with a wave as they walked away. She turned her attention to Deeks, "We need to find a group to join."

"I have no problem with that Princess. What would you like to do?"

Kensi pulled out the program that Hetty had given her and began to leaf through it, "the hiking looks like it fills up pretty quickly. Maybe, if we hurry there will still be a spot available for us."

"Hiking?" Deeks whined. "I hate hiking. Why can't we go canoeing?"

"Because Nell and Eric are going canoeing. We are going hiking."

Deeks whined once more as Kensi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, "we're doing it."

"You know I like it when you get rough," he said with a mischievous grin.

She punched him in the arm, "shut up Deeks."


End file.
